moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Walt Disney Pictures presents 101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure unit director Takamitsu Kawamura art director Bill Perkins score by Richard Gibbs voice casting and dialogue director Jamie Thomason based upon the novel "The One Hundred and One Dalmatians" by Dodie Smith story by Garrett K. Schiff and Dan Root, Brian Smith & Jim Kammerud produced by Carolyn Bates, Leslie Hough screenplay and directed by Jim Kammerud & Brian Smith Ending Credits and Logo cast Barry Bostwick as Thunderbolt Jason Alexander as Lightning Martin Short as Lars Bobby Lockwood as Patch Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella Samuel West as Pongo Maurice LaMarche as Horace Jeff Bennett as Jasper Jodi Benson as Anita Tim Bentinck as Roger Kath Soucie as Perdita Mary Macleod as Nanny Michael Lerner as Producer technical director Brian Cole film editor Robert S. Birchard storyreel editor Ron Price additional story material by Temple Mathews supervising animation directors Hiroshi Kawamata Kenichi Tsuchiya storyboard artists Dino Athanassiou Francisco Avalos Martin Lee Fuller Skip Jones Linda Miller Dean Roberts Dan Root Rafael Rosado Dan Scanlon Clint Taylor timing directors JK Kim Marsh Lamore Terry Lennon Rick Leon Kevin Petrilak production managers Michelle Pniewski Samantha Berg Jill Brandt Takaaki Matsudaira DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT character design supervisor Dan Root character design Ed Bell Dan Haskett Troy Saliba model clean-up Francesca Allen key location design Andrew Gormley Ennis McNulty Louis Police Robert St. Pierre Jennifer Yuan prop design Clint Taylor Charlie Warren key background stylists Mannix Bennett Christopher Consani David Eppen James Finn Serge Michaels Jeff Richards Bi Wei Tronolone key color stylist Laura Beth Albright LAYOUT layout artists Shigeru Yamamoto Isamitsu Kashima Takayo Nishimura Masaki Sugiyama Shinichi Suzuki assistant director Yumiko Suzuki CHARACTER ANIMATION key animators Yuji Watanabe, Kazuhiro Murase, Chie Arai, Rie Arai, Yoshiharu Ashino, Takeshi Atomura, Genta Chiba, Atsuhiko Hara, Takahiro Ikezoe, Isamitsu Kashima, Hideaki Kurakawa, Masayo Matsumoto, Hiroko Minowa, Kiyomi Kiyakawa, Yufuki Morimoto, Hirofumi Nakata, Tomokatsu Nagasaku, Takayo Nishimura, Masaru Ohshiro, Kazuko Shibata, Kouichi Suenaga, Jyunpei Tatenaka, Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Yasuyo Torii, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Kouji Ukai, Hisashi Wada, Sachiko Wakabayashi CLEAN-UP ANIMATION clean-up artists Nozomi Fuji, Hiroaki Nakajima, Akiko Fujimoto, Maki Nishi, Kasumi Hara, Sumie Nishido, Kyoko Haseyama, Yuko Ohara, Nakajima Hiroaki, Mayumi Ohmura, Yoshitake Iwakami, Kumiko Ohta, Kenji Kajiwara, Masatomo Saito, Tsutomu Kaneko, Kiyoto Sato, Eiko Koyanagi, Tsutomu Sibutani, Ai Kuwabara, Takahito Sugawara, Terumichi Maguchi, Kenji Sugiyama, Kiyoto Makita, Kaori Suzuki, Reiko Mano, Tsuyoshi Takahashi, Junichi Mineta, Kumiko Tanihira, Tomoko Miyata, Yukari Yamaura, Masako Morimitsu, Tsutomu Yanagida, Mio Nakano, Hisako Yazi, Kazumi Yokoyama INBETWEEN ANIMATION inbetween artists Kazuho Ando, Rie Nakagome, Yumi Funamoto, Youhei Nakano, Taro Fukino, Mai Nakazato, Shoko Hagiwara, Sachio Nishiyama, Chiharu Haraguchi, Emi Noguchi, Kazuyo Higashi, Yumiko Ohasa, Kiyoteru Hosoda, Kazuyoshi Onoda, Kazuko Ike, Kiyomi Ohshima, Yoshiko Imoto, Kumiko Ohtani, Chizuko Iwasa, Shinobu Saeki, Noriko Kai, Hiroyuki Saito, Yukie Kaneko, Kiwako Sakano, Yuko Kitani, Keisuke Shimohira, Seigo Kitazawa, Noriko Sugiyama, Kazuhide Kondou, Ritsuko Tanaka, Madoka Koutou, Yukie Watanabe, Akiko Matsuo, Alexandra Weihrauch, Chieko Kiyagawa, Muneyuki Yamashita, Satsuki Muramatsu, Morihiko Yano inbetween checkers Takahiro Takashima Etsuko Tamakoshi Takeo Shuto Kaori Takeuchi EFFECTS ANIMATION supervising effects animation director Madoka Yasuet effects clean-up artist Masahisa Koyata CGI ANIMATION cgi artists Hiroyuki Hatada Kiyoteru Ogawa cgi assistants Tetsuya Hasebe Mayumi Hiramatsu BACKGROUNDS Studio Fuga background supervisor Hiroshi Ohno background line artists Toshiharu Mizutani Kazuo Nagai Sagako Itakura background artists Yutaka Akagami, Mayumi Fukuda, Yuri Hamaya, Kaori Anmi, Chie Ohkubo, Kumiko Ohno, Emi Kitahara, Osamu Ii ADDITIONAL ANIMATION provided by Character Builders, Inc. animator Laura Beth Albright Jade Animation Production Yowza Animation director Roger Chiasson producer Claude Chiasson production manager Pierre Chiasson additional animation David Block Chris Hubbard Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Theresa Wiseman assistant animators Gastone Marzio Raffaello Vecchione key clean-up Leticia Lichtwardt DIGITAL PRODUCTION digital producer Doug Little lead compositor Katsuya Kozutsumi assistant lead compositor Tohru Kobayashi compositors Ryoko Seino, Youhei Teitei, Yutaka Nishino additional compositors Pete Kranjcevich, Michael Tyau color stylists Keiichi Funada, Jenny North assistant color stylist Mami Sakamaki digital ink & paint Shiho Kosuga, Misako Motoyanagi, Hitomi Suzue, Yuka Maekawa, Natsumi Kasahara, Aya Matsubayashi, Satoko Muramatsu unit technical director Yasunori Hayama cgi artist Ray King bg scan & adjustments Sawako Narumiya, Yoko Ohyama, Gaku Inoue production manager, digital Traci Balthazor digital systems manager Kotaro Beppu principal software engineer David Adler software development Eric Rosenthal systems administrators Joe Davenport, Robert Jones, Itaru Naruumi T2 Studio digital ink & paint Naomi Tazawa Hiroshi Iijima Shihomi Miyaji Kumi Nanjyo Fumi Okura Michiko Saito Akiko Shimizu Yuki Yokoyama PRODUCTION additional producing services George A. Mendoza, Janet Dimon additional character design artists Robert Sledge, Kenny Thompkins assistant production managers Nicole Ankowski, Joelle Spencer production assistants Brie Buyaky, Cousy Kane, D.J. Kirkbride, Liza Cardella, Takeshi Eriguchi, Makoto Neishi, Kazutaka Nagasawa, Satomi Takahashi, Yoko Saito production associates Wendy Guin, David Bemis artwork coordinators Maki Kaneda, Tomomi Miura continuity checkers Jim Finch, Lynn Singer production editor Takahiko Narita additional storyreel editors Robert Gordon, Mark Solomon storyreel assistant editors Ben Lewis, Susan Halpern editorial production assistant Shannon Farney background key color corrector Ernest Pava production boards Tom Riggin additional digital background artist Greg Gibbons senior production accountant Maral Simonian production accountant Marianne Kammerud talent manager David H. Wright III talent coordinators Steven Neibert, Daniel J. Soulsby, Aaron Drown, Anne-Marie Pione manager, script department Anita Lish script coordinators Leona Jernigan, Brian Sintay production secretaries Gregory Gnoffo, Allison Roth translators Shinya Mitsuta, Kikuyo Takeishi, Kiyoko Takemura, Tokiko Kawai EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION post production manager Rachel Pusateri additional editors John Carnochan, Gregory Perler assistant film editor Julia Dole post production coordinator Mike Harrigan track reading Skip Craig ADDITIONAL VOICES Kathryn Beaumont, Ursula Brooks, Corey Burton, Jim Cummings, Aria Curzon, Sophie Heyman, Nikita Hopkins, Daamen Krall, Kasha Kropinski, Joe Lavery, Peter Lavin, Eli Russell Linnetz, Nicolette Little, Nick Meaney, Sean Michael, Cornelia O'Herlihy, Rob Paulsen, Phil Proctor, Clive Revill, MacKenzie Sells, Kath Soucie, Tara Strong, Clive Swift, Ben Tibber, Frank Welker loop group leader Barbara Harris end credit title design Bradley Film Design end credit composting Buena Vista Imaging digital ink & paint software Toon Boom Technologies digital film printing Walt Disney Feature Animation color timing Chris DeLaGuardia negative cutting Mary Beth Smith produced & distributed on Eastman Film prints by Technicolor® SOUND supervising sound editor Donald J. Malouf supervising dialogue/adr editor Thomas G. Whiting dialogue/adr editor G.W. Brown sound editors Adam Kopald, Todd Toon foley editor Daniel Yale assistant sound editors Ann Thornberg Zail, Mark A. Tracy foley artists Dan O'Connell, John Cucci foley mixer James Ashwill foley recorded at One Step Up re-recording mixers Terry O'Bright, Tom Dahl original dialogue recording Carlos Sotolongo assistant dialogue engineer Kelly Butler adr mixers Carlos Sotolongo, Doc Kane adr group mixer Eric Gotthelf recordist Jeannette Browning adr group recordist Marsha Sorce foley recordist Linda Lew adr coordinator Keiji Kishi MUSIC "I See Spots" music and lyrics by randy rogel performed by tim bentinck arranged by richard gibbs "Dalmatian Plantation" music and lyrics by mel levin performed by tim bentinck and jodi benson "Thunderbolt Adventure Hour" music by richard gibbs lyrics by brian smith, martin lee fuller and dan root performed by charles doug lacy, michael now, jason frederick and richard gibbs "Kanine Krunchies Kommercial" music and lyrics by mel levin performed by lucille bliss "Cruella De Vil" music and lyrics by mel levin performed by bill lee "Try Again" music and lyrics by richard gibbs and dean pitchford performed by will young arranged by john altman background vocals by tony burrows, lance ellington, peter howarth and bob saker will young appears courtesy of 19 recordings limited under exclusive license to ronagold limited. ronagold limited exclusively licensed to bmg uk & ireland limited. "One of a Kind" written by noko, trevor gray, howard gray, richard gibbs and mel levin performed and produced by apollo 440 lead vocals by mary mary backing vocals by noko, trevor gray and howard gray apoolo 440 appears courtesy of sony music entertainment (uk) ltd. additional music by Jason Frederick, Phillip Griffin music supervisor Steven Gizicki managers of music production Kimberly Oliver, Brett Swain supervising music editor Dominick Certo assistant music editor Tommy Holmes orchestration by Pat Russ score recorded by Geoff Foster assistant engineer Jake Jackson music contractor Isobel Griffiths concert master Gavyn Wright score recorded at Air Lyndhurst, London score mixed by Robert Fernandez score mixed at O'Henry Sound Studios, LA music preparation by Dakota Music supervising music copyist Dave Hage This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL copyright © 2002 Disney Enterprises, Inc. all rights reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. production by Character Builders, Inc. animation production by Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc. produced by Walt Disney Television Animation WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:Credits